


The Intern

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: A Thunderbirds AU where they get a new Intern for Tracy Enterprises. Made up of little one shots. May write it up into a proper story at some point if enough interest.





	1. The Intern: The Begining

“So, we’ve got a new intern starting today and I’d like you to show them around.”  
“M-Me? Why me?” John looked up from his tablet, startled at his father’s sudden arrival in the office, with the new intern in question. “Isn’t that Scott’s department?” Scott was so much better in that department.  
The intern was a slight girl, average height, brunette, with streaks of blond, done up in a braid. Glasses and all smiles.   
Jeff sighed “Usually I would ask Scott, but he is on another assignment. Please John, just this once.” Jeff patted John on the shoulder, before walking off.  
John sighed and turned the tablet to sleep mode. The intern’s smile faltered slightly.  
“Sorry to be such a pain..”   
“No..no..it’s fine,” John sighed and indicated for her to follow him. “Uh..what’s your name, Da..uh..Jeff forgot to mention that detail…”  
The intern’s smile went up a notch. “Nibenhu Cas, but most people call me Nibs.”  
“Right, uh, Nibs, right this way and I’ll show you the ropes..I guess…”


	2. It's Raining, It's Pouring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain stops play, or does it?

The rain hadn’t stopped for hours now and gave no sign of letting up anytime soon; it seemed like this wasn’t going to be a short visit after all. It wouldn’t be safe to send him out in such a storm, so he would have to stay the night. The evening chill only grew stronger as she stared at him, uncertain of what to say.  
“Would you like some tea?”

“Yes please,” John smiled, a little nervously. This all seemed so...awkward. He had only come to see her about some reports from work, go through them with her. He didn’t blame her of course, she was still learning the ins and outs, it was only natural she’d get a few things wrong. Nibs was actually quite good at her job.

Nibs nodded and gave a small smile, hesitating as she got up. “Um...if you feel hungry at all...I have biscuits..” 

John glanced at the remnants of their dinner on the coffee table. He had brought pizza with him, after phoning ahead and making sure it was all right with Nibs of course. “No thank you, I’m alright for now..” He gave her a reassuring smile.

Nibs nodded, gave him a small smile, before walking out to her kitchen and busying herself with making a pot of tea.

John sat in the living room, not moving from his spot, watching the rain cascade down the window panes. He glanced around the room, taking in the knick knacks, the pictures, he got up and walked over to take a closer look at a few. 

He heard a clink behind him and spun around, seeing Nibs put the tray on the table, sliding the pizza box out of the way. John moved and picked it up, putting it to one side. 

“Thank you,” Nibs smiled at him. John smiled back and indicated the pictures. “Uh...Family?”

Nibs looked and nodded. “Mum, Dad, Twin brother.” 

John looked at her in slight surprise. “I didn’t know you had a brother...let alone a twin..”

Nibs started pouring the tea, not looking at John. “It never really came up…”

John winced slightly. He guess he never really did talk about anything else with Nibs. It was always work. Even today, up until now he had just been about work. He felt a little pang of something as he thought about seeing Scott and Nibs together. They had been laughing about something. Both had seen him, said hi, he could have joined them, probably should have joined them, but he had almost felt like he was intruding on something, and so had just nodded and smiled and walked on by.

“..Sorry…” He muttered.

Nibs smiled at him as she handed him a mug of warm brew. “It’s ok. I guess we are kinda both to blame..”

John returned the smile, taking the mug and thanking her for it. He sat back down, looking again at the pictures. “Just one brother?” Nibs nodded, sipping at her own mug, “Yup,” John gave a small smile. “Lucky.”

Nibs chuckled. “And we’re the same age,” John grinned at her. “Well doubly jealous now, no pesky younger siblings to try you.” Nibs laughed.

The silence settled between them again. Nervous fidgets of their hands.


	3. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speculation over John and Nibs' relationship abound.

“Scott, shut up!” John growled, glaring at his older brother. 

“What? You stayed at her place! Spent the night, you can’t tell me nothing happened!”

“Nothing did happen Scott. All we did was sleep..”

“Together!” Scott finished, with a smirk that John would dearly love to wipe off right now.  
“It was nothing like what you are thinking, just because you whip it out at every available opportunity, doesn’t mean everyone else does..”

Scott burst into laughter, which just irritated John even more. “You know what, fine! Think whatever the hell you want!”

John stormed off, leaving Scott to shout after him “Proud of you bro!”

\---------

“Everyone thinks we’re a couple.” John grumbled, gathering up his things. He was at Nibs’ house again, it was probably a bad idea under the circumstances, but it was work, that was all.

Nibs was watching him with a small smile, slightly amused by it all. “Well, we did sleep together.”

“Yes -literally. As in, just sleeping!”

“And we do spend a lot of time together…”

“Yes, working, we’re work partners! All we do is work!”

“I’m wondering if your horror should insult me.” 

John was certain Nibs sounded disappointment and wasn’t so sure if she was joking or not. “I - what - no -”

Nibs tone changed to one of a slightly jovial nature, a slight smirk. “-I enjoyed sleeping with you.”

“You find this far too funny.” John frowned. 

Nibs stepped closer to John, so they were face to face, “Maybe I’m just flattered.” 

Nibs chuckled, as John spluttered, going bright red, and took a step back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Maybe I should go now..it’s, er, it’s getting late…”

“Not going to stay for a cup of tea?” John vigorously shook his head.

“No...no, I had better go.” He said has he made for the door, Nibs following him. “Er...sorry…” He mumbled as he opened the door and made his exit.

As he sat in the car, he groaned lightly and rested his head on the steering wheel. He probably could have handled that better.


	4. Drunken Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is a bit of a jerk, Drunk John plucks up courage.

If John had been in his right frame of mind, he would never had even thought of doing this. but he wasn’t, he was drunk. Scott had taken him out drinking. It wasn’t something John normally did but Scott had persisted, called him ‘uptight’ and ‘no fun’, so John had caved.

Scott had ordered him a few drinks, had laughed at John’s face when he had told him the name of them, Sex on the Beach and Orgasm. Who calls drinks that? Apparently Scott does, which shouldn't surprise John really. It had only taken a few drinks to get John drunk. The conversation had turned to Nibs somehow, and now John was standing at her door (he couldn’t quite remember how he got there) and knocking, agitated by Scott’s constant nagging and someone asking John why he didn’t get with her, or something like that, and Scott’s sighing and saying John was boring, or something like that.

Nibs opened the door and John swayed a little, gulped, felt himself melt a little at her grin, why was she always happy? 

“Uh...you ok John? You seem a little unsteady on your feet, maybe you should come in?”

John nodded, and took a step forward, but instead of just walking in, he grabbed Nibs and kissed her, rather sloppily. 

Nibs was totally taken by surprise and took a few seconds before she pulled away and frowned at John. “You’re drunk!”

John smirked “Maybe, but I know what I want...I think…” He frowned a little in confusion.

Nibs sighed, “I think you had better stay the night here, sleep it off…”

“Yes! Bed! You and me! What do they call it? Sexy times?”

Nibs couldn’t help but give a little giggle at that, causing John to grin. “I don’t know what films you have been watching, or what you’ve been told, but it doesn’t quite work like that. I’ll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed, it’s nearer the toilet and you might need that later,” Nibs took a grinning John by the hand and led him to the bedroom, before settling him on the bed. “Sleepy time.”

“M’not sleepy..” John grabbed Nibs and pulled her down on the bed, snuggling up to her like a teddy bear, then promptly falling asleep. Nibs grinned down at him, patting him on the head before detangling herself. 

“I’m gonna have words with that eldest brother of yours…” She sighed.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

John stirred. The room was still dark, he felt that that was a good thing. His head was pounding. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Panic started to set in when he realised he wasn’t in his bedroom. Then he calmed down when he started to recognise some of the furniture, the pictures. This was Nibs bedroom.

How did he get here. He thought back to last night, drinking at the bar with Scott and his mates, the comments they had made. He froze in bed, staring wide eyed at the ceiling. Had anything happened between him and Nibs? Surely Nibs wouldn’t have...but what if she had been drunk too?

The door open and John sat up, much too fast, the room started to spin and he felt his stomach lurch. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Nibs was dressed in a dressing gown, and John couldn’t tell if she was wearing anything else under there. Nibs put a glass down on the night stand, as quietly as she could. “Lay back, relax, you’re probably feeling the effects of last night.” Nibs smiled at him and indicated the glass. “A little hair of the dog, drink it, it’ll make you feel better.”

“Did...did anything happen...last night?” John asked, making to move so he could grab Nibs arm, stop her from leaving, but missing completely and nearly falling out of bed.

Nibs looked back at him, pausing before helping him to settle back, she sat on the bed next to him, and gave him a sympathetic smile. “You don’t remember?” John shook his head, but then a faint memory came back to him. “Wait...oh god..” John put his head in his hands and gave a soft groan. 

“I remember...a kiss...Oh Nibs I’m so sorry…” Nibs grinned at him and put a hand up to stop him. “It’s ok, nothing else happened.” She got up again. “I put you straight to bed and you dropped off instantly. I also let your father know where you were, just in case. He didn’t look pleased. Now drink up, and have a rest. Let me know if you need anything more.”

Nibs paused at the door again looking back at John. “Oh and if you’re wondering, you’re not a bad kisser...when drunk. Kinda makes me wonder what you’d be like sober…” 

John choked a little on his drink at that and blushed a bright red.


End file.
